


The Dance

by TanyaReed



Series: Melting the Ice Queen [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

The music coming from the old record player was soft and gentle. It filled the room with both sound and nostalgia.

Meg Kowalski found herself smiling as her husband turned triumphantly and said, “You see, Hope. I told you it would still work.”

Their daughter sat beside Meg on the couch and, at his words, her face lit up. She had found the old system buried in the attic between some old clothes and Ray's fish bowl.

At the music, Hope jumped to her feet and started swaying.

“This music is like hugs, Daddy,” she said.

Ray bowed to her politely and asked, “May I have this dance?”

Hope giggled and Meg's smile widened as Ray picked up their daughter and started slowly waltzing with her around the room. It was a sweet picture and Meg wished she had her video camera in her hands.

As she watched them, she remembered the one time she had danced with her own father. She had been younger than Hope, and her father had seemed like a giant, gentle bear as he swept her up in loving arms. The memory was so sharp that she could remember the way he smelled, like cigars and Old Spice, as she buried her face in his neck. She could remember laughing and that her normally straight laced father had been smiling and singing along with the music. Her feet seemed miles from the floor but she had felt safe and loved. It was the only time in her childhood that she really remembered feeling that way.

Warm nostalgia turned to sadness as Meg remembered wanting and needing to feel that again so many times but having no idea how to ask it of a father who was so distant and full of grief.

Ray placed Hope on the floor as the song ended, and the girl continued to dance by herself on into the next song. As Ray approached, Meg opened her mouth to comment, but sound didn't make it past her lips when she saw the look on Ray's face. He held out his hand to her silently, and she couldn't do anything but take it and allow him to pull her gently to her feet.

His arms surrounded her and pulled her close. Meg sighed and wrapped her own arms around him, feeling her sadness melt away. The music filled her, and she effortlessly matched her movements to her husband's. He smelled of coffee and hard work and that musky aftershave that he liked so much. She breathed deeply, feeling loved, feeling safe, feeling as if the world consisted of just the two of them.

She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the feeling, trusting Ray to lead her.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I know.”

Then, little arms wrapped around them as Hope buried her face in their sides. Meg put a hand on her hair and Ray put one on her small shoulder, including her in their dance.

The song changed again, but the three of them continued to dance there together, making a memory that would last them forever.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story was the result of a prompt from sl_walker. The challenge was Meg/waltz.


End file.
